


Filthy fun and messy sheets

by Luna218



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna218/pseuds/Luna218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-- The sensation of his tongue flicking over that spot just below my ear was enough to make me shiver and I gasped when I felt his hot breath against me as he spoke.<br/>“Don’t you find it awful how these idiots waste all that delicious food? If I had that bowl of whipped cream right now, I’d know how to make better use of it.” --</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy fun and messy sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this and I hope that it'll give you just as many squirmies and laughs as it did for me.
> 
> If you like it, let me know. Feedback is much appreciated. :)
> 
> Also, thank you, Hildi, for making the birth of this fic more fun than should be legal.

Sunbeams dance across my face and gently pull me out of my sleep. I feel warm and content on the mountain of cushions and blankets we used as our bed for the night. I listen for the sound of my lover’s breath but hear nothing apart from the noise of the city outside our flat. When I finally open my eyes I find the space beside me empty.   
How disappointing.   
I struggle free from my blanket and get up, determined to find him. In the kitchen, I allow myself a glass of water, refill it and take a second one for Ben. I can hear him whistling upstairs now, so I climb the stairs to our bedroom. When I reach the door I can’t help but smile, the sight awaiting me being too adorable not to sigh contently at the thought that this ridiculous man is mine. He’s changing the sheets, tugging the edges under the mattress on his side of the bed while swaying his boxer-clad bottom to the tune of his song. My eyes drift down to the pile of soiled sheets and covers on the ground behind him… 

\---

We’d been curled up on the couch watching some hideous and utterly boring cooking programme, Ben on his side, back pressed into the the cushions and I in front of him. We'd been lying in silence for a while when he buried his face in the crook of my neck and started kissing his way upwards, lips brushing softly over my sensitive skin. The sensation of his tongue flicking over that spot just below my ear was enough to make me shiver and I gasped when I felt his hot breath against me as he spoke.

“Don’t you find it awful how these idiots waste all that delicious food? If I had that bowl of whipped cream right now, I’d know how to make better use of it.”

I sighed at the images that were appearing in front of my inner eye. My lover sprawled out naked before me, covered in white and all that smooth skin waiting to be licked clean. I sighed and turned my head to face him. My eyes found his and he pressed his mouth on mine with a quiet growl. Our kiss started out chaste, lips softly sliding against each other until tiny gasps escaped our mouths and Ben pushed his curious tongue past my lips. I climbed onto his lap and buried my hands in the soft curls of his hair, losing myself in the pleasant tingle that ran through my body. I slid my tongue back into his mouth to meet his and when that didn't seem to be enough anymore, I pulled his flushed bottom lip between my lips, sucking on it with the greatest possible affection. We broke apart for air and I looked into his beautiful wide eyes, suddenly feeling adventurous.

“Do we have some?” I asked, my voice heavy with arousal.

His eyes widened even more, “Do we have what?”

“Whipped cream. You suggested using it for something better than dessert, remember?” I smiled as I poked his chest with the tip of my index finger.

“Ah, yes.. sorry. That kiss must’ve blown a fuse,” he laughed, “Let’s check the fridge, shall we?”

He looked me up and down on his lap and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Get up!'. I slid off his legs and offered him my hands to pull him up on his feet. Standing up, he looked down at me, pressed a quick kiss to the side of my mouth and turned towards the kitchen. I followed him quickly but he was at the fridge way before me and I heard him curse before I even had a chance to look at its contents myself.

“No whipped cream pleasure for us, it seems. Sorry, darling,” he muttered, still looking into the fridge.

I closed the gap between us and, pulling myself up with both hands on his broad shoulders, nuzzled the hair at the back of his neck, whispering “Let’s go and get some,” against the softness of his skin. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, groaning “God, yes,” before letting me go and storming towards the bedroom to exchange his sweatpants for something a little more presentable.  
I put on my shoes and coat and before we even had time to think we were chasing each other down flights of stairs until we stood on the pavement in front of our house, panting and laughing with each other. Taking my hand in his, Ben dragged me behind him to the nearest grocery store where we bought about a month’s worth of whipped cream. The cashier looked at our entwined hands and giggling forms with an amused smile on her face and wished us a nice evening as we left the shop with a bag full of promises for filthy fun and messy sheets.

Back at the house we avoided the stairs and stepped into the elevator. Benedict’s lips were on mine as soon as the doors closed and his free hand was roaming over my back, down to my arse until he lifted my coat high enough to push his hand into the back of my pants to squeeze first one cheek and then the other. I groaned into his mouth and cupped his crotch with one hand, using the other on the back of his neck to draw him closer. An elderly gentleman coughed pointedly as the doors opened without us realizing it and we muttered our apologies, giggling foolishly as we brushed past him towards our flat.

Once inside we made a quick job of getting rid of the bigger items of clothing and stumbled up the stairs in nothing but our underwear. Somehow we managed to fall onto the bed, me on my back, Ben hovering a few inches above me. He leaned down to join our mouths in a bruising kiss, mouthing his way along the line of my jaw, up to my ear into which he growled “Turn over. Now.”  
I felt a shudder ripple through me and obeyed. Instantly, he straddled my legs, resting some of his weight on the back of my thighs. I heard him shake the can and pop the cap but the cold feeling of the cream being sprayed on my skin still made me gasp in surprise.  
When he pronounced his masterpiece finished with a satisfied “Ha!” and threw aside the can, I tried to bend my neck and look at whatever obscenity I was sure to find on my back.

“Don’t tell me you put a cock and balls on my back with whipped cream!” I shrieked as I spotted some sort of double bow above the top of my arse.

He threw his head back and laughed. “Maybe. You’ll have to pay attention while I lick it off you,” he purred, his eyes firmly fixed on mine.

I gave up, then, and turned back to bury my face in the softness of the pillow below me, moaning into the fabric as I relished in the feeling of my lover’s skilled tongue slowly lapping away at the sweetness decorating my skin. When Ben was finished kissing it all away he pressed his lips against the shell of my right ear from behind and told me to turn around. I could only gasp when I laid my eyes on him again. Seeing him like this, lips flushed red, mouth smeared with glistening traces of whipped cream and his own saliva, it took all my resolve not to eat him alive. Yet at the same time I felt more exposed and vulnerable than ever, lying before him with my breasts bare and my heart open. Heart. 

“Two hearts!” I muttered in surprise and he nodded, smiling. 

“Joined at the tip, my love,” he mused and bent down to kiss me gently, the tip of his tongue brushing against my lips like a whisper.

Shifting his weight a little, he made a grab for the can of cream and grinned wickedly as he positioned himself between my legs. Bracing himself on one hand, he used the other to decorate my upper body with more sticky sweetness, his eyes always following the trail of white. I watched him closely and saw the first beads of sweat collecting on his forehead, his dark curls sticking to the skin of his temples. I buried my hands in his hair once more to ground myself and softly scraped my nails over his scalp, the way I knew would turn him crazy with want.  
He growled and the can went flying over his shoulder before he moved back a bit to reach my belly with his mouth. He made a messy job of licking away the cream, sucking hard kisses to clean patches of skin, tormenting me while still trying to clean me up as quickly as possible. Long before he mouthed at my breasts I was reduced to squirming and moaning beneath him, holding onto him with one hand still in his hair and the other stroking the length of his back in ecstasy. The feeling of his hot tongue brushing over my already hard nipples made me scream out with pleasure and I could have lost myself right then and there, with his mouth on me and his clothed hardness pressing against the damp fabric of my panties.

“Can we get these out of the way, please?” I whimpered, desperately pulling at the hem of his briefs. 

Immediately, he backed away from where he had latched onto my skin in a particularly worshipping kiss and disposed first of his own underwear and then mine. Propping myself up on my elbows, I watched him as he knelt down in front of me and lifted my right leg up to kiss and lick up my shin to the back of my knee and along the inside of my thigh until he reached my throbbing centre. Humming appreciately at the sight of my arousal he sat down my leg and followed the trail of his kisses with teasing fingertips, hesitating only a second before he brushed them over my wet flesh. While gently seeking my entrance he pressed more kisses to the inside of my thigh, gasping when my body gave way to the intrusion of his fingers. He worked me slowly and deliberately, his other hand stroking over my stomach and up to my breasts while his tongue tormented the sensitive nub between my legs. I curled my fingers into his increasingly damp hair and pulled him away, willing him to stop and give me a chance to reciprocate before I came without having touched him even once.

“Stop! Jesus, Ben… please… Give me second here, alright?” I groaned as we struggled for the upper hand in this game.

Slowly, he kissed up the length of my body. He stopped at the dip of my collarbone to run his tongue over the soft skin and went on to lick a wet stripe along my throat, up to my mouth, where he entwined his tongue with mine in a brief but passionate kiss. I hummed in approval before I remembered where I really wanted him and playfully pushed against his chest until he let himself fall onto his back next to me.

“Well?” he teased, “I suppose you could pay some attention to your favourite part of me” and pointed at the jutting length between his legs.

I looked at him, trying very hard to appear affronted. “So you seriously think I’m only in this for your cock?”

I ran the tip of my index finger along the underside of the shaft, swirling it gently through the beads of fluid at the tip. Ben moaned loudly and I added “It is quite pretty, though. So long and hard.” I wrapped my hand around him, tugging gently at the skin to fully expose the tip. Another moan escaped his lips. “But the skin is soft like velvet,” I purred, stroking him a little harder. “Maybe you're right…,” I sighed as I brought my mouth closer to his erection. I knew he’d been watching me so far but when I looked back up as I took him between my lips for the first time this evening his eyes fluttered shut and he let his head roll backwards with a deep groan. I swirled my tongue around the tip a few times, just teasing him, until I felt his hands on my head and I began sucking his already leaking cock in earnest. I developed a steady rhythm with my hands and tongue, working him towards the edge but pulled off before he toppled over it.

While he lay panting and running his hands over his face, I turned around to locate the can of whipped cream on the bedroom floor. I left the bed to pick it up, determined to taste the mixture of sticky sweetness and Ben’s body. I crawled on his lap, letting my sex press down on the base of his length as I sprayed his stomach and chest with tiny hearts and stars of cream. His hands gripped my knees as I gently moved against him while my lips and tongue busied themselves with cleaning him up. When I was satisfied with the result I leaned down to kiss his mouth, lifting my bottom half high enough off my lover’s body to allow him to reach between my legs and align himself with my entrance.   
We gasped in unison as I sank down on him, his hands caressing my breasts as we started a slow and sensual rhythm. I enjoyed this tenderness at first but after a moment the pure joy of being filled by him wasn't enough anymore and I started grinding down on him hard while he groaned and held onto me tight, possibly leaving bruises on my hips.  
When he decided I had had enough control, he flipped us over. Now on top of me, he mouthed at my neck while he thrust into me slowly, teasing me with every inch.

“Turn around,” he breathed into my ear, voice thick with arousal.

Way too far gone to think about what my still quite messy front would do to the sheets, I obliged and immediately felt him spread my legs wide enough for him to fit between them. He entered me again with one powerful snap of his hips, bracing himself on his hands while pressing sloppy kisses along my spine until I was panting beneath him, trying to meet his thrusts as best as I could.

“Close,” he gasped, “baby, so close… whe- where do you want me?”

“In me,” was all I managed to say before I felt him spill himself. Groaning through his own release, he pulled me up on all fours to reach between my legs and stroke me towards my own climax. When it hit me, we collapsed in the middle of the bed, breathing heavily as the cold air crushed in around us and caressed our sweat-covered skin. We lay in silence, relishing the aftershocks, until he grew soft and slipped out. Pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of my neck, Ben lifted himself off my body to lie down next to me. I turned on my side to face him and grinned.

“We’ve made a right mess of these sheets and now I’m dripping with YOU. We’ll need to change them before we go to sleep. And we need a shower.”

At that, he rolled his eyes and groaned, “Alright, you go first. I’ll take care of the sheets.”

I highly doubted that he’d get anything done till I returned from the shower and I shouldn’t be proven wrong. When I entered the bedroom I had to bite the inside of me cheeks to suppress the urge to laugh. He’d managed as much as throwing the duvet and pillows off the bed and even pulled the sheet loose from one of the corners - before he collapsed on the mattress, face-first and his butt stuck in the air in all its naked glory.  
I contemplated taking a picture with my phone to torment him with in the morning but decided against it. When I reached the bed I crawled onto it, running my hand from his shoulders up over his back. He hummed appreciatively until I ran my fingertips through the cleft of his arse and cupped his balls from behind. He looked at me in alarm, suddenly very much awake again.

“You know,” I mocked him, “right now, a T-Rex would make a better job of making that bed than you.”

He blinked a few times until the image appeared in front of his inner eye and we were both howling with laughter.

“Come on, love,” I said, “let’s get you clean and ready for bed. You go have a shower and I’ll build us a fort downstairs.”

He mumbled something incomprehensible and stumbled over to the door of the adjoining bathroom. I watched him climb into the shower and made my way downstairs to arrange blankets and cushions so that they resembled some kind of bed. I crawled under the covers and waited for Ben to join me. I was already half asleep when I heard him walking down the stairs, and snickered softly when he cursed passionately after hitting his foot on something that had been in his path. He flopped down next to me gracelessly and, snuggling close, folded one arm beneath his head and the other around my waist. We found each other’s mouths in the dark and kissed lazily before drifting off to sleep.

\---

Ben clears his throat and I jump, nearly spilling the water. “Where the hell did you go to? You’ve been staring holes in those sheets for a good five minutes now,” he laughs as he looks at me from the far end of the bed.

“I was thinking about an excellent way to use whipped cream,” I announce with a wicked smile on my lips and his face turns the loveliest shade of pink at the memories of last night.

“Let me just get those.. um.. get those.. ah.. ready and then.. uh..” he scratches the back of his head as he looks me up and down, grinning foolishly when he realises he’s been caught.

He shrugs and crawls onto the bed, no doubt making a show of it for my sake, wriggling his boxer-clad behind about in a way that is too sexy to be legal. I walk up to the bed, place the glasses on the bedside table and help him finish with the sheet before I grip his hips firmly and bite his left cheek through the fabric of his pants. He yelps and tries to get away, so I follow him onto the bed and launch myself at him. We collapse in the middle of the bed, giggling with childish delight. We look each other in the eyes and smile and I let my gaze drop to his lips. Those beautiful, soft lips. I brush my own against them softly, before I gently suck and bite at his full lower lip. I brush my hand over the front of his body and cup him through his underwear. He moans and breaches my lips with his tongue, breathing heavily through his nose while he maps the inside of my mouth. Thus encouraged I push my hand beneath the fabric of his pants and wrap it around his half-hard cock. He sighs as I pull at him and follows my lead by sneaking his hand between my legs. He pushes the fabric of my panties aside and starts stroking me in slow circles while I run my hand up and down his hardness, adding a deliberate twist at the top every once in awhile. We continue like this until we’re nearly out of breath. 

He moves on top of me, making sure to align his hardness with my clit, and starts grinding against me. He lowers himself onto me and the tickle of hair feels exquisite against the sensitive flesh of my breasts. My hands find support in the small of his back and between his shoulder blades as I tried to pull him even closer. We breathe heavily into the other’s neck and before long I can feel the pleasure boiling in my body, spilling over as I come apart beneath his thrusts. Ben goes rigid above me and shudders through his orgasm shortly after. With one last teasing thrust of his hips he collapses above me and drops his forehead onto mine. His laugh is soft and I feel a smile spread across my face in response. 

"Good morning, sweetheart," he says after he has dropped a kiss to the tip of my nose.

"Good morning indeed!" I agree, still breathing a little heavier than usual.

“Well, at least we didn’t soil the sheets this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should your imagination have failed you, here's a picture of a T-Rex trying to make a bed:   
> http://i.imgur.com/Ck7PbNA.jpg?1   
> You're welcome xD


End file.
